


And Eternity Ends

by AerisCruent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisCruent/pseuds/AerisCruent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curse is broken, Wendy suddenly remembers everything, and Peter shows up in her house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Eternity Ends

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on the Eternity May End. But you can understand it even if you didn't read that one. I hope you'll like it, please, leave comment =)

It was like waking up from a nightmare in the middle of the night.

She was gasping, and couldn't decide that this is the reality or she's just imagining.

She was sitting at her table, writing her homework, when she felt this weird something on her chest, and it gave her a jump that made the pen in her hand draw a shaking line across her copybook.

Thousands of confusing things ran in her head, she felt like she's gonna break down under the weight of the aching questions, only one thing, one clear thought held her back from screaming desperately.

She was... _she was Wendy Darling._

And finally, when the noises calmed down in her mind, and only that one was left, she couldn't do anything but let herself cry.

She stared at her history book through her tears. World war II. _World war II!_ If everything happened as it was supposed to, she would have children during the world war II, maybe grandchildren, too, but she would definitely not learn about it at school in history class.

She left behind more than a whole century, she was caged by the hand of time, and who knows, how long it's been since she didn't know who she was.

She was shaking by crying so desperately, she couldn't feel anything but the emptiness inside her chest. Her parents... John... Michael... they all just... _passed away_. She just left them behind.

Why was she still here? Her whole life was nothing but an endless punishment. She had trapped in Neverland, her memories has been taken away from her, she's got the worst foster-parents, even the spark of the memory of a real, loving family has been removed from her mind until now. And now...

Even now, when her memories were back, what could she do? Where could she go to? There was nothing that could give her back her lost years, and...

And then, she suddenly heard a roar from downstairs, slamming and clashing.

The cry stuck in her throat, she got unmoving and terrified.

She heard the scream of her foster-mother, and the painfully cry of her foster-father, and it didn't matter how much she hated them, she instinctively moved to help them. When she ran down on the stairs, she picked up a vase to not stay defenseless, and when she got downstairs, her breath was taken away by the sight, and she dropped the vase that broke loudly on the floor.

Her foster-mother shook in the corner, terrified to death, holding her hands to her mouth to make no voice. Her foster-father lie on the floor unconsciously, there were shards of glass all around him, and his skin bled where they cut him.

And above him there was...

_There stood Peter Pan._

Suddenly all of her memories of him were storming her together as she looked into his eyes.

_His sparkling eyes._

He was the king of Neverland, the forever-young boy, powerful, proud, and he captured her, and he did to her whatever he wanted, and he played those cruel games that made her cry, but sometimes, he had the touch that made her feel like home at least a little, and sometimes, when she was freezing, he gave her his coat, and when she got hurt, he took her in his arms, and there was that smirk...

She couldn't stop her new memories of him, when she had no idea who they are. She remembered the first time when he spoke to her, it was on that morning when she noticed the clock tower working again. She remembered how kindly or cruelly he treated her when it was just the two of them, how much it annoyed her when he ignored her when others were around, and how it got harder and harder to get him out of her head as the time went by.

And there they were, and she didn't know how to react. He looked angry, but his face softened up as he sighted at her.

"Wendy." He whispered, and stepped forward, and she needed to take a step back. "Nice to meet you. _Again_."

"Who is this boy?" Her foster-mother screamed, and this put her out of her thoughts.

Suddenly, she felt like knowing what to do, as if she had done this before.

Well, _she had._

"What did you do?" She shouted at him, making him stop.

"What did I do?" He raised an eyebrow. "I think I've just done something right. You should thank me. _Both of you_." He looked at her foster-mother.

"You're insane." Wendy hissed, and she turned to her foster-mother. "Help him, I'll handle this."

She nodded, and ran to her husband, but Peter yelled.

"Don't you dare to touch him!" This made her stop.

"What are you doing, Peter?" Wendy shouted. "He needs he-"

"He needs to suffer!" He cut her short. "Don't you remember all the things he's done to you? He deserved this." He stepped closer.

She didn't know how to feel, because she knew well, he did this only for her, and probably it was the first thing he did with his memories back, because it hasn't been a half hour since she got to remember everything, but... she could imagine a _much better_ meeting.

She couldn't see from the tears that showed up in her eyes.

"Please, Peter, just let him go." She begged, and rubbed her eyes, stepped closer to him. "Here we are, after _who knows_ how many years, and you're keeping acting like you always did. I've wasted a _lifetime_ because of you, and you _owe_ me with that!" She cried.

They stayed in silence for long-long moments, and when she thought that he won't say anything, he did.

"Wendy-bird..." He sighed. "Don't cry. Doesn't look good on you."

"I don't care about what looks good on me!" She screamed. "My parents, my brothers... John and Michael... they are all _dead_." She could barely say the last word, and she cried out so loudly, painfully, that made his chest heavy. "I don't have _anyone_ because of you!"

She heard him stepping forward, and then she felt his soft fingers running over her face.

"Well..." He said shakily. "I'm hoping to... _have you._ "

She couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck, bury her face into his shoulder, and cry, cry, cry. Long hesitating, but he hugged her back, and let her let out all of her pain.

Because to each other, they were the closest thing to a family. And the only one they had is _the other_ , after all.


End file.
